One love, one lifetime
by L. Nott
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. No importaba que tan sólo hubiera un corazón latiendo bajo aquel traje azul. Habían cruzado Universos para volver a estar juntos, y ahora, tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo. Vivir juntos durante toda vuestra vida. Rose/Doctor-Metacrisis


**Esta historia pertenece exclusivamente a _RiannaBenden_, salvo los personajes que pertenecen a BBC. Yo, _L. Nott_, únicamente me encargo de traducirla para que vosotros, los lectores españoles, podáis disfrutar de esta maravillosa lectura.**

**.**

**Un amor, una vida**

_(One love, one lifetime)_

_**Bahía del Lobo Malo**_

"¡Oh! ¡Mira para lo poco que sirve esta cosa! Muy lejos. ¡Estamos en la maldita Noruega!" Se quejó Jackie en cuanto salió de la TARDIS y miró alrededor. "Voy a tener que llamar a tu padre." Le dijo a Rose mirándola por encima de su hombro. Murmuró algo que Rose no acabó de oír antes de volverse al Doctor-Metacrisis. "Estaba embarazada, ¿recuerdas? Tuve un bebé."

El Doctor- Metacrisis sonrió. "Brillante. ¿Cómo le has llamado?"

Jackie puso su mejor cara de póker, con ganas de burlarse de él. "Doctor."

La sonrisa de felicidad se deslizó de su rostro. "¿En serio?" Halagado como estaba, no podía dejar de sentir cierta lástima por el niño si era cierto.

Jackie rió. "No, tonto. Se llama Tony."

Rose apenas escuchaba nada de esto mientras miraba alrededor. Un nudo se le formó en el estómago cuando reconoció el lugar.

"Espera, este es el universo paralelo, ¿verdad?" Ella se volvió hacia el Doctor, con los ojos rogándole en silencio que le dijera que estaba equivocada.

Sus ojos no eran inexpresivos y su expresión solemne. "Has vuelto a casa." Dijo, antes de que Donna le interrumpiera.

"Y las paredes del mundo se están cerrando otra vez, ahora que la Bomba de Realidad nunca ocurrió. Se llama retro-cierre dimensional. ¿Ves?, ahora realmente entiendo estas cosas ahora." Añadió con orgullo, y el Doctor-Metacrisis no pudo evitar sonreír. Brillante Donna Noble.

Rose, sin embargo, no se distrajo. "Pasé todo este tiempo buscándote, no voy a regresar ahora." Su voz comenzó a subir mientras el miedo brotaba en su interior.

"Pero tienes que hacerlo," dijo el Doctor con cuidado "debido a que hemos salvado el Universo, pero a un coste, y el coste es él."

Los idénticos Doctores se miraron mientras el original continuó.

"Destruyó a los Daleks, cometió genocidio. Es demasiado peligroso para ser dejado por su cuenta."

"Tú me creaste."

"Exactamente. Naciste en la batalla, lleno de sangre, e ira y venganza." Los ojos del Doctor se suavizaron cuando volvió la mirada hacia Rose "¿Te recuerda a alguien?" Hizo una pausa, dejándola pensar y los ojos de ella desviaron la vista "Ese soy yo, cuando nos conocimos, y me hiciste mejor. Ahora, puedes hacer lo mismo por él."

"Pero él no eres tú." Protestó Rose con la voz quebrada. Después de toda la mierda que había pasado para llegar de nuevo al hombre que amaba, todo lo que había estado dispuesta a dar, ¿realmente le iba a hacer esto ahora?

"Te necesita." Replicó el Doctor con seriedad "Eso es muy yo."

La respiración de Rose se aceleró ante esas palabras, pero antes de que pudiera procesar lo que acababa de decir, Donna interrumpió:

"Pero es mejor que esto, sin embargo. ¿No ves lo que está tratando de darte?" Preguntó Donna, y Rose parpadeó, sin comprender. "Díselo, vamos." Instó Donna a ambos Doctores.

El Doctor-Metacrisis respiró hondo mientras Rose se volvía hacia él y explicó lo que Donna trataba de decir: "Me parezco a él, pienso como él. Mismos recuerdos, mismos pensamientos, todo igual. Excepto… sólo tengo un corazón."

Rose seguía sin entenderlo, sus emociones girando sin parar, por lo que le era complicado centrarse. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Soy parte humana. Específicamente, la parte del envejecimiento" explicó. "Voy a envejecer y no me regeneraré. Sólo tengo una vida, Rose Tyler." La forma en la que dijo su nombre, sus ojos nadando entre emociones a las que Rose no se atrevió a poner nombre. "Podría pasarla contigo… si quieres."

El eco de una vieja conversación brilló entre ellos mientras ambos recordaban a él diciendo que, si bien ella podía pasar el resto de su vida con él, éste no podía pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Por un momento, un sentimiento de anhelo sofocado creció en Rose, al pensar en ellos pasando el resto de _sus vidas_ juntos.

"¿Vas a envejecer al mismo tiempo que yo?" trató de confirmar, todavía aturdida por tal revelación.

"Juntos" confirmó él en voz baja la intensidad de sus ojos color chocolate sosteniendo su mirada y negándose a dejarla ir.

Rose negó con la cabeza ligeramente con incredulidad, y vacilante, se acercó y puso una mano en su pecho, sintiendo el latido constante de un solo corazón bajo los dedos, momentáneamente paralizada por el sentimiento. Ella y el Doctor vestido de azul se miraron a los ojos el uno al otro durante un buen rato, demasiado atrapados en sus emociones para hablar. Cuando la intensidad del momento empezó a ser demasiado para Rose, el primer Doctor habló.

"Ah, y no te olvides de esto" les llamó, y Rose se volvió hacia él. Sostenía en la mano un trozo de algo extraño. "Este Universo está en la necesidad de defender. Es un trozo de la TARDIS" declaró con orgullo mientras lo arrojaba a su homólogo. "Haced crecer la vuestra propia."

El Doctor-Metacrisis lo cogió, una expresión perpleja en su rostro. "Pero esto lleva miles de años."

El Doctor se encogió de hombros. "No, porque-"

Donna le interrumpió: "Si rompes la cámara plasmática y modificas el estabilizador dimensional a un repliegue armónico de 36,3, el crecimiento se acelera en un cincuenta y nueve por ciento."

Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto mezcladas con la naciente compresión y el orgullo por la brillantez de Donna. "¿Cómo no pensamos nunca en eso?" dijeron al unísono.

"El Doctor, en la TARDIS, con Rose Tyler" dijo después el Doctor con cariño. "Así es como debe ser."

"Pero, ¿y tú?" preguntó Rose en voz baja, si corazón agrietándose.

"Oh, estaré bien. Tengo a Madame" respondió, pero su sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos.

"Humano con cerebro de Timelord" dijo Donna felizmente. "Combinación perfecta. Podemos viajar por el Universo para siempre, mejores amigos. Igual a igual. Y eso es justo lo que necesita este muchacho flaco. Un igual."

Justo cuando terminó de hablar, la TARDIS hizo un sonido de alerta, llamando la atención de todos. El Doctor miró por encima de su hombro, luego, se volvió hacia Rose.

"Tenemos que irnos" dijo con un toque de tristeza en su voz. "Este Universo se está sellando a sí mismo. Para siempre" se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo a la TARDIS.

Rose se lanzó tras él. "Sin embargo, ¡todavía no está bien!" exclamó en voz baja, con la voz quebrada. "Porque el Doctor sigues siendo tú."

"Y yo soy él" le dijo suavemente, asintiendo con la cabeza a su contraparte.

"Está bien" dijo. "Los dos, respondedme a esto" miró de un Doctor a otro, ya que ambos estaban a un pie de ella, imágenes del espejo perfecto, incluso adoptando la misma postura. Parpadeó, tratando de aclarar su cabeza, y continuó. "La última vez que vine a esta playa, en el peor día de mi vida, ¿qué fue lo último que me dijiste?" volvió la mirada al Doctor que era completamente Señor del Tiempo, e instó: "¡Vamos, dilo!"

"Dije: 'Rose Tyler…'" respondió, y se detuvo allí, con los ojos llenos de dolor y tragándose el nudo en la garganta.

"Sí, ¿y cómo iba a terminar esa frase?" preguntó ella.

"¿Es necesario decirlo?" preguntó él de vuelta.

Rose le miró con incredulidad por un momento. ¿Cómo creía que no era necesario decirlo? Poco a poco volvió la cabeza y miró al otro Doctor.

"¿Y tú, Doctor? ¿Cuál era el final de esa frase?"

La expresión del otro Doctor era suave mientras colocaba lentamente una mano en el brazo y se inclinaba para susurrarle al oído:

"Te quiero."

Cuando esas palabras llegaron a su cerebro, sintió como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Se apartó un poco, mirándola a los ojos, y su expresión era tan abierta y sincera, tan claramente su Doctor, que no pudo aguantar más. Ella extendió la mano y lo agarró de las solapas arrastrándolo hacia ella, chocando sus labios en un apasionado y abrasador beso. Fuego líquido se disparó a través de sus venas mientras sus labios se movían juntos. Él pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella contra su cuerpo; los brazos de ésta envolviéndose firmemente alrededor de su cuello, sus manos enredándose en su cabello suave y despeinado como tantas veces había soñado hacer, oh, sí, muchas veces. Su boca tenía hambre contra la de ella mientras años de sentimientos reprimidos provocaban aquel beso en el que reclamaban a su amor finalmente encontrado.

Un momento más tarde, Rose volvió a la realidad cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta de la TARDIS cerrándose, se separó de los brazos del Doctor con un grito y corrió hacia ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La TARDIS ya estaba desmaterializándose. Rose miró con incredulidad como la cabina azul desaparecía de su vista, completamente incapaz de hacer nada. _Ni siquiera se despidió_, pensó desesperada.

Cuando la nave desapareció por completo sintió como el otro Doctor llegaba a su lado. Suavemente, la tomó de la mano y la apretó ligeramente, diciéndole mediante este gesto silencioso que él estaba allí, ofreciendo su consuelo. Rose le devolvió el apretón con fuerza, aferrándose a él como si fuera un salvavidas.

Apartó los ojos del sitio donde antes había estado la TARDIS y se volvió para mirar a los ojos del Doctor. No sabía qué decir. Sentimientos contradictorios como el dolor, la confusión, la tristeza, la abrupta pérdida del Doctor estaban en guerra contra el alivio que sentía al saber que en realidad el Doctor -de una forma compleja-, seguía con ella, y su amor por él. Todo complicado por el hecho de que cada nervio de su cuerpo aún estaba chisporroteando por el increíble beso.

Parte de su agitación interna debió haberse mostrado en su rostro, porque los ojos del Doctor se suavizaron y le dedicó una pequeña y tierna sonrisa. Alargó su mano libre y apartó un mechón de su pelo rubio antes de ahuecar la mejilla con su mano, su pulgar suavemente acariciándola.

"Todo estará bien, Rose." dijo suavemente "Sé que debes de estar sintiendo muy abrumada en este momento, pero te prometo que todo estará bien. Yo no me voy a ninguna parte."

Era justo el tipo de tranquilidad que necesitaba. Levantó la mano y se giró vacilante hacia él, acariciando lentamente su rostro con un toque tan ligero como una pluma. Sus ojos estaban fijos y se inclinaron hacia el otro. Rose se detuvo justo antes de que sus labios se tocaran, él quería dar el paso final en esta ocasión y con un suspiro de su nombre, lo hizo, tocando ligeramente los labios de ella.

Este beso era diferente, suave y lento, un dulce beso de nuevos amantes que tienen todo el tiempo. Fue intenso, sin embargo, si no más, y Rose se encontró rápidamente derretida en sus brazos, sacudida hasta la médula por la pasión compartida. Toda su conciencia se redujo a la sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella, su lengua acariciándolos suavemente y explorando todos los rincones ocultos de su boca, sus brazos alrededor de ella y sus propios dedos enrollados en su pelo.

El momento perfecto… hasta que Jackie se aclaró la garganta en algún punto detrás de ellos, sorprendiéndolos y obligándolos a separarse. Rose se volvió hacia su madre, sonrojada, pero no se salió de la protección de los brazos del Doctor, que tampoco los aflojó. Él los mantuvo cerrados fuertemente a su alrededor y negándose a dejarla ahí aunque fuera por tan sólo un momento.

Jackie los miró durante unos segundos, pero cuando Rose abrió la boca para disculparse, su madre negó en un gesto silencioso.

"No os molestéis, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar. La forma en que os mirabais, incluso cuando él tenía las grandes orejas y la chaqueta de cuero. Y después de los últimos años, contigo intentando volver a él. Sabía que esto iba a pasar."

El Doctor se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se tiró del pelo, un poco avergonzado.

"Bueno…" comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera decir. En cambio, compartió otra mirada con Rose. A medida que sus ojos se encontraron, dos sonrisas felices aparecieron en sus rostros. Su alegría era tan visible, tan contagiosa, que Jackie no pudo evitar sonreír también.

"Está bien, voy a tratar de llamar a tu padre." dijo sacando el teléfono "Él puede enviar a alguien a por nosotros. No sé ustedes, pero yo he tenido suficiente de esta maldita playa." Jackie les dio la espalda y comenzó a marcar en el teléfono, alejándose para hablar con su marido.

Rose y el Doctor se miraron el uno al otro con torpeza, teniendo tanto que decir que no sabía por dónde empezar. El Doctor mantenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rose y ella se conformó con abrazarle, con la cabeza debajo de su barbilla. Él volvió un poco la cabeza para darle un beso en la frente. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en sus labios cuando aspiró su olor tan familiar, sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y disfrutándola cada segundo.

Esto era lo que ella había anhelado por tanto tiempo, la razón por la que había cruzado las barreras que separaban los mundos paralelos. Ni siquiera importaba que sólo sintiera un corazón latiendo bajo su mejilla, él era su Doctor. Y este Doctor nunca cambiaría su rostro, no la vería marchitarse y morir mientras él se conservaba joven y hermoso, sin tener que vivir durante siglos en solitario, sin ella.

Y lo mejor de todo, él era capaz de decirle que la amaba.

Sí, tenían muchos temas de los que hablar y un montón de cosas en las que trabajar, pero Rose estaba segura de que podría manejar cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos. No estaba segura de cuándo había llegado a esta decisión –quizás en medio de algunos de esos increíbles besos-, pero su determinación era inquebrantable.

Las decisiones de peso podían esperar hasta que estuvieran verdaderamente solos. Levantó la cabeza para decirle lo que pensaba que sus padres harían.

"Hay un pueblo pequeño, a unos diez kilómetros de distancia. No es mucho, pero hay un hotel donde nos alojamos, ya sabes, la última vez." Su voz se quebró y él apretó su agarre sobre ella, inclinándose para besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento una vez más.

"No voy a permitir que eso vuelva a suceder. Estás atrapado conmigo, Rose Tyler." Su voz baja y con tan sólo un pequeño toque de un gruñido al recordar la angustia que ambos habían sufrido al separarse.

Rose no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras. "Bueno, atrapada contigo no se está tan mal." Respondió ella con la punta de su lengua asomándose entre sus dientes. Él le devolvió una sonrisa descarada, haciendo un feliz y adorable sonido en la parte posterior de la garganta.

"De todos modos, mamá va a hablar con papá y seguramente hará un arreglo para que un coche venga a por nosotros. De todos modos, probablemente nos quedaremos en ese hotel para dormir y mañana algún zeppelín de papá estará en el aeropuerto mañana."

Y así fue. Cuando Jackie volvió a los pocos minutos, les informó de ese mismo plan y media hora más tarde fueron recogidos por un sedán negro. En el trayecto hacia el hotel, Rose y el Doctor permanecieron extrañamente tranquilos, aferrándose fuertemente a las manos del otro todo el tiempo, como si temieran que se fuera a desvanecer.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Jackie se acercó a recepción a coger las llaves, con Pete teniendo todo arreglado para ellos. Luego volvió a ellos y le entregó una llave al Doctor.

"Rose-"

"Yo me quedo con él." La cortó, sabiendo perfectamente lo que su madre le preguntaría antes de que pronunciara la pregunta. Su madre había estado a punto de preguntarle si iba a dormir con ella o con el Doctor, pero Rose no tenían ninguna intención de mantener al Doctor alejado de ella. Aún tenía una especie de miedo de que esto fuera un sueño demasiado vívido y al día siguiente despertaría y se daría cuenta de ello, de que aún seguían separados. Como si le leyera el pensamiento –o lo compartiera-, el Doctor le apretó la mano con fuerza.

Jackie frunció el ceño durante un segundo, pero después se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien. ¡Pero portaos bien!" Dijo lanzándole al Doctor una mirada feroz. "Soy demasiado joven como para ser abuela."

"¡Mamá!" Susurró Rose indignada. Una mirada furtiva a la cara del Doctor le demostró que él también estaba sonrojado acaloradamente y se tiraba del cabello castaño con su mano libre. Su rostro se enrojeció aún más al verle y apartó la mirada de él, evitando el contacto visual. En cambio, miró a su madre.

"¿Qué? Te lo dije. La forma en la que os miráis…"

"Mamá, cállate. Por favor, por favor, por favor, deja de hablar."

Jackie no parecía arrepentida, pero cambió de pena. "Bueno, ¿tenéis hambre?"

Rose negó con la cabeza. Después de los últimos días, se encontraba agotada y su estómago tenía nudos por todas partes, por las emociones tan intensas que había sentido. Todo lo que Rose podía pensar era que necesitaban hablar y con su madre no podrían hacerlo.

"Ni yo." Negó el Doctor en voz baja y Jackie suspiró.

"Bueno, entonces creo que sólo os diré buenas noches." Jackie se acercó y abrazó a su hija, que le devolvió el abrazo como pudo sin soltar al Doctor en ningún momento. Jackie se separó y se dirigió hacia el pequeño comedor del hotel, luego se detuvo y se giró de nuevo hacia ellos.

"¿Realmente vais a hacer crecer una nueva TARDIS y despegaréis de nuevo?" Preguntó sin rodeos.

Rose había estado esperando esta pregunta, pero pensó en contestarla más adelante, no tan pronto. Ella intentó responder a la pregunta de su madre, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea sobre ese tema y se giró hacia el Doctor.

"No lo sé. Doctor, ¿podemos de verdad hacer crecer una TARDIS de ese pequeño trozo?"

El Doctor metió la mano en el bolsillo de su traje y sacó el trozo de coral con forma irregular. "Sí, podemos." Anunció con alegría "Gracias a Donna podemos hacerlo en tiempo record." Al ver la expresión en el rostro de Jackie, se apresuró a tranquilizarla, sabiendo que temía perder a su hija demasiado pronto. Después de todo, él también pensó que iba a perder a Rose para siempre. "Eso sí, va a tomar un tiempo, algo así como… oh, ¿dieciocho meses?"

Mentalmente se felicitó por su lectura precisa cuando el rostro de Jackie se relajó ante la mención de los dieciocho meses. Alargó la mano, besó la mejilla de su hija, les deseó buenas noches y luego reanudó su camino hacia el comedor. Cuando ella se fue, el Doctor se volvió hacia Rose.

"¿Vamos?" ofreció, señalando con su mano las escaleras.

Caminaron en silencio, pero a mitad de las escaleras Rose expresó una pregunta que la intrigaba. "¿De verdad vamos a estar aquí atrapados durante un año y medio?" Evidentemente, ésta estaba menos contenta que su madre ante la idea.

El Doctor sonrió ligeramente ante la comparación en su cabeza, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Eso es el tiempo que le llevará a la nueva TARDIS crecer. Pero pronto podremos viajar de nuevo, Rose. Te lo prometo."

"¿Vas a estar bien? Quiero decir, un planeta, durante tanto tiempo… ¿no será para volverte loco?" Rose sentía un poco de miedo sobre cuál sería su respuesta. Viajar y explorar era una parte muy importante de lo que era. ¿Cómo podría vivir una vida día a día, atrapado en un planeta, aunque sólo fuera temporal? Ella sólo había viajado con él por cerca de dos años y ella había odiado estar confinado, así que, ¿cuán peor sería para él? ¿Y si se aburriera de ella, y la dejara?

Sus siguientes palabras hicieron que su círculo de frenesí del miedo y la duda diera un alto, y casi detuvieron su corazón.

"No, siempre y cuanto te tenga a ti."

Rose se detuvo en seco, abrumado por aquella simple frase y la gravedad con la que hablaba. Las lágrimas le escocían los ojos y la respiración estaba atrapada en su garganta. Reprimió un sollozo cuando la verdad la golpeó: _Eso estaba sucediendo de verdad._

Ella de verdad tenía al Doctor de nuevo, en el mismo Universo, y finalmente había expresado la increíble profundidad de aquel sentimiento que siempre había existido entre ellos. Desde que él la había cogido de la mano y le había dicho: _"Corre"._

De repente, notó que él también se había detenido y que le hablaba en tono preocupado. "¿Rose? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Rose?"

Sus ojos se centraron de nuevo y los fijó de nuevo en su hermoso rostro, y sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No pasa nada, estoy bien. Es sólo que…" se interrumpió, sin saber cómo expresar lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza.

"¿Sólo, qué, Rose? ¿Qué es?"

"Y-yo soñaba con esto, ¿sabes?, por tanto tiempo. Incluso antes de C-Canary Wharf. Te había amado durante tanto tiempo y siempre nos mantuvimos a distancia. Luego te habías ido, y yo pensé que nunca nos volveríamos a ver, y yo seguía soñando con eso. Con que nunca te había dejado. Y entonces empezamos a trabajar en el cañón dimensional, y me puse peor, y luego comenzó a funcionar. Y entonces te vi de nuevo, y ahora estamos aquí, y estoy diciendo cosas que nunca pensé que diría, y es sólo que…" Y con eso, las lágrimas que habían estado amenazando en los ojos de Rose se desbordaron y estalló en sollozos histéricos, con los eventos de los últimos días, finalmente, haciendo que lo sacara todo.

El Doctor envolvió a Rose con sus brazos, acunándola contra sí mientras ella sollozaba en su chaqueta azul, aferrándose a él desesperadamente. Durante un largo momento, sólo la sostuvo, acariciándole el pelo y susurrándole en su tono más sueva, pero cuando un cliente que pasó a su lado les dio una desagradable mirada mientras caminaba el Doctor le pidió suavemente que caminara con él. Mantuvo un brazo alrededor de ella hasta encontrar la habitación, pasaron y él cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Lentamente, él la guió hasta una de las camas y se sentó a su lado, llevándola de vuelta a sus brazos para que sacara todas sus emociones. El Doctor murmuró palabras de consuelo y seguridad en sus oídos, recordándole constantemente que él estaba allí y que la amaba. Poco a poco, la fuerza de sus lágrimas comenzó a disminuir y sus sollozos se fueron deteniendo, mientras se calmaba en la comodidad de su presencia.

A diferencia de sus ataques furiosos de lágrimas la primera vez que Rose se había quedado en el hotel, aplastada por la pérdida de su querido Doctor, esta sesión de lágrimas trajo paz a su paso. Esta vez no se trataba de dolor. Poco a poco, fue capaz de dejar de llorar, y levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos del Doctor. Él le dio una pequeña y tierna sonrisa.

"¿Te sientes un poco mejor?" le preguntó en voz baja, cepillando su pelo rubio.

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa acuosa. "Supongo." Dijo con voz temblorosa.

La sonrisa del Doctor se ensanchó. "Sólo que ahora te duele la cabeza y tu nariz está toda taponada." Dijo, y suavemente se separó de ella. Se puso de pie, tomó una caja de pañuelos de la cómoda y se lo entregó a ella, luego, se metió en el cuarto de baño para salir al momento con un vaso de agua.

"Aquí." dijo dándoselo "Esto debería ayudar."

Rose se sonó la nariz y bebió el agua sin apartar los ojos de él, y poco a poco empezó a ponerse a sí misma bajo control. Con ese control llegó cierta vergüenza por lo que acababa de pasar y se sonrojó ligeramente.

"Lo siento." Murmuró.

"Hey," dijo, tomando su barbilla con la mano y obligándola suavemente a mirarle a los ojos "no vuelvas a pedir disculpas por eso. Ha sido un infierno de día y parece como si estuvieras aguantándolo desde hace mucho tiempo."

Rose rió débilmente. "Supongo que lo estaba, sí. Estaba tan acostumbrada a guardarlo todo, porque pensé que me iba a romper si lo dejaba salir. Además, todo el mundo pensaba que yo estaba bien, que ya lo había superado. Pero no era así." Sollozó y el Doctor le dio otro pañuelo. "Nunca lo superé y nunca conseguí algo siquiera remotamente parecido. Me sentí mejor al ocultarlo, al buscar maneras de volver o al sumergirme en mi trabajo en Torchwood. Pero el dolor, las pesadillas, nunca se fueron.

Las lágrimas picaban en los ojos del Doctor después aquella desgarradora confesión y la atrajo con fuerza contra su pecho, su respiración agitada tanto como si único corazón destrozado por aquella chica vestida de rosa y amarillo. "Oh, Rose" Se ahogó, meciéndola suavemente en sus brazos, con los labios apretados contra su pelo. Se esforzó por encontrar las palabras para decirle lo que ella significaba para él, pero ninguna parecía salir de su boca, tal como siempre lo había hecho cuando él trató de abrirse a ella. Finalmente, consiguió un par de frases vacilantes que no expresaron demasiado bien cómo se sentía.

"Ese día, el perderte… me rompió, Rose. Odiaba no haber podido terminar aquella frase, no haber encontrado el mejor momento para decirte cómo me sentía. Donde quiera que fuera, todo lo que hice, todo me recordaba a ti. Y te he echado constantemente de menos, me dolía tanto. Si no hubiera sido por Donna…" se interrumpió cuando Rose se tensó en sus brazos de repente. "¿Qué es?"

Por un momento, Rose no pudo hablar cuando los recuerdos de ese mundo paralelo en el que el Doctor no había conocido a Donna pasaron por su mente. El recuerdo cuando las fuerzas de la UNIDAD dijeron que el Doctor estaba muerto… Eso casi la mató en el acto, y sólo con el conocimiento de que eso no debería haber sucedido le impidieron caer al suelo. Obligó a sus labios a moverse, sabiendo que merecía una explicación.

"Ese mundo paralelo, donde conocí a Donna… Ella nunca te había conocido, y sin ella tú…" Se detuvo, incapaz de decirlo, pero ambos lo sabían.

"Está bien, lo sé. Donna me dijo todo lo que recordaba de ese mundo. Sé que debió ser un infierno, pero lo arreglaron. Estoy aquí, estoy bien."

Rose se aferró a él con fuerza, tratando de ahuyentar los malos recuerdos y reemplazarlos con el conocimiento de que él estaba allí, abrazándola y besándola en la frente.

Se quedaron así durante mucho tiempo, sólo abrazándose y consolándose con la presencia del otro. No se movieron hasta que el Doctor se dio cuenta de que se había hecho de noche. Encendió la lámpara, se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta y se tumbó en la cama. Rose apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y poco a poco empezó a hablar de nuevo.

Ella le dijo sobre el tiempo que había pasado en este Universo, tropezando con sus recuerdos borrosos de los primeros seis meses, cuando se había enterrado en una profunda depresión en la que apenas salió de su habitación en la mansión Tyler.

Eso casi mató al Doctor, al oír lo mal que Rose lo pasó y no pudo contenerse de besarla desesperadamente. Cuando se separaron, ella sonrió ligeramente y le contó cómo finalmente se fue recuperando, al menos exteriormente, también le contó sobre su trabajo en Torchwood el cañón dimensional. Tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionado por sus logros.

Ella simplemente rió autocrítica y dijo: "Creo que cualquiera puede hacer algo así con el único objetivo de mantener su existencia."

Él no pudo evitar decirle suavemente: "Rose Tyler, eres brillante. Nunca quiero decirte oír lo contrario."

Tras una pequeña pausa, el Doctor hizo lo mismo que Rose. Le contó sobre sus viajes con Martha y Donna, de los Racnoss y los Sontarans, sobre Jenny y la misteriosa River Song. Le contó sobre el Amo y el Año-que-nunca-fue, y sobre el Capitán Jack Harkness y su inmortalidad. Cuando el Doctor le dijo que Jack Harkness era el Rostro de Boe, Rose dejó escapar una risa incrédula.

Por último, vacilante, le habló sobre la metacrisis, sobre la unión que su mente y la de Donna tenían y lo que el otro Doctor se vería obligado a hacer para salvarla. Ambos derramaron algunas lágrimas amargas por ello. El Doctor porque él todavía pensaba en ella como a una querida hermana, y Rose, porque en el poco tiempo que la había conocido, había llegado a respetarla y a verla como a una amiga.

Hablaron hasta altas horas de la noche, hablando cosas de las que nunca habían hablado, desnudando sus almas en aquella pequeña habitación de hotel. Continuaron hasta que los párpados de ambos les empezaron a pesar, y finalmente cedieron a su agotamiento, arropándose con las sábanas. Rose se acurrucó contra el costado del Doctor, acomodando la cabeza en su pecho mientras él la envolvía con sus brazos fuertemente. Abrazados juntos, cayeron en el sueño más tranquilo que habían tenido en años, con la certeza de que ya no estaban solos.

**L. Nott**


End file.
